


We'll Figure It Out Somehow

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Slow Build, demiromantic asexual kuroko, polyamorous pansexual kiyoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi had run into all kinds of people working at the animal shelter near his school over the summer. It was close to his apartment, and the hours were flexible enough that he could fit in a summer class without much extra stress at the same time. It wasn’t an internship, and it was pretty low-key most of the time, but it still provided an experience that would certainly be useful in the veterinary career he someday hoped to have. </p>
<p>He wasn’t terribly excited when he found out he had to work the Sunday right before the fall semester started, but he figured it would be uneventful as usual.</p>
<p>A certain blue-haired boy, however, was the interruption he ended up being thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Figure It Out Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Seirin Triangle will be introduced next chapter, just so you know. I hope the KiyoKuro is enjoyable in the meantime, though! I intend for them to be the main focus of this fic. Rarepair Battle through BPS made me ship these two, and I am totally okay with that.

Kiyoshi had run into all kinds of people working at the animal shelter near his school over the summer. It was close to his apartment, and the hours were flexible enough that he could fit in a summer class without much extra stress at the same time. It wasn’t an internship, and it was pretty low-key most of the time, but it still provided an experience that would certainly be useful in the veterinary career he someday hoped to have. 

He wasn’t terribly excited when he found out he had to work the Sunday right before the fall semester started, but he figured it would be uneventful as usual.

A certain blue-haired boy, however, was the interruption he ended up being thankful for.

He had just gotten back from walking two of the dogs, and had played with them outside for a while before heading back into the office. He emerged into the waiting room, meaning to pass through to the other hallway to ask his boss about something, but he paused when he saw the blue-haired boy standing at the receptionist’s desk. He was cradling what looked like a small huskie puppy in his arms, which wasn’t too out of the ordinary, but Kiyoshi smiled when he saw the lanyard hanging from the boy’s pocket. It was black, printed with the red and white letters of Seirin University.

“Tried to sneak your dog into the dorms, huh? Can’t say I’ve met any freshmen who’ve attempted that before.”

The boy looked up, bright blue eyes meeting Kiyoshi’s. He smiled faintly, then looked back down, gently scratching the dog behind his ears.

“I wish that was the case.” He looked back up at Kiyoshi, inclining his head towards the receptionist. “I was just telling her about how I found Nigou last night. I went out with a few floormates last night, and we found him abandoned in a box outside a restaurant. It’s not like we could just leave him there—I mean, I didn’t want to—and I didn’t know if Animal Control around here was too ethical or not, so I ended up sneaking him into my dorm for the night. My roommate isn’t a fan of dogs, and I didn’t want to get in trouble, so I’m here now.”

Kiyoshi took a step closer and reached out towards Nigou, letting him sniff and lick his fingers before scratching under his chin. “He seems pretty well-behaved. You called him Nigou, right?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah. My friends said he looked like me, so that’s what we decided to call him.”

Kiyoshi nodded along in agreement. “You two definitely have similar eyes, that’s for sure. Well, I know you’re going to be busy tomorrow, and I don’t want you to run into any issues with your roommate or your RA, so we can certainly take him off your hands.”

The boy smiled for a moment, then paused, hesitating to place the dog into Kiyoshi’s open arms.

“He’ll be safe here, right?” 

Kiyoshi smiled warmly at the boy, hoping to wipe the worry from his voice. “Yeah, we have a good amount of space, and we’re a no-kill shelter. There’s nothing to worry about.”

The boy breathed out a small sigh. “That’s good to hear.” He handed Nigou over to Kiyoshi, but there was still a furrow in his brow.

“…I hope it’s not out of place to ask, but would it be possible for me to visit him sometime?”

“Sure! I mean, it probably wouldn’t be ideal if you came in whenever you wanted, but we have volunteer positions open. If you signed up, you’d definitely be able to see him then.”

The receptionist plucked a brochure from her desk and handed it to the boy. He gave her a genuine smile of relief. It was as bright as the blue of his eyes, and Kiyoshi couldn’t help but swoon a little inwardly as he caught a glimpse of it. He may not have known his name, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t think he was cute, right?

The boy turned back to Kiyoshi, still smiling. “Thank you so much for your help. About the comment you made earlier…does that mean you go to Seirin, too?”

“Yeah! My name’s Kiyoshi Teppei; I’m a junior there.” He looked down at the dog in his arms. “I’d shake hands, but I’m a little occupied right now.”

“That’s fine. It’s nice to meet you, Kiyoshi-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I hope it’s not too obvious that I’m a freshman.”

Kiyoshi grinned. “Oh, don’t worry—you’ll start fitting in soon enough. But it’s nice to meet you as well, Kuroko. Maybe we’ll see each other around campus, too.”

Kuroko nodded, smiling. “I hope so. If not, I’ll certainly come by here.” He ruffled the fur on Nigou’s head one more time, then stepped back, bowing slightly towards Kiyoshi.

“Thank you again for your help, Kiyoshi-kun. I hope to see you soon.”

Kiyoshi shook his head, feeling a hint of a blush rise to his cheeks.

“Oh, it’s just my job, Kuroko. But yeah, I hope we run into each other again sometime soon.”

Kuroko lingered by the door for a moment longer, smiling as he mouthed a goodbye to Nigou. He then met eyes with Kiyoshi, waving him a farewell as he headed outside. Kiyoshi wished him a good day in response, watching him as he walked past the glass of the storefront windows. Nigou squirmed in his arms, whining softly as the boy left, and Kiyoshi couldn’t help but laugh, thankful that he wasn’t alone in feeling that way.

_Don’t worry Nigou,_ he thought to himself. _He’ll definitely be back soon._


End file.
